


What Happens After

by Itsame_dp



Category: Watchmen (TV 2019)
Genre: Canon-typical swearing, Crack, Post-Episode 9:See How They Fly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:01:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27930439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itsame_dp/pseuds/Itsame_dp
Summary: What happens after Angela eats the egg.





	What Happens After

_I need you to see me on the pool, it's important for later._

With that message fresh in her mind, Angela pushed her thumb through the shell of the egg and slurped out the insides. Throwing the shell behind her, she stepped onto the edge of the inground pool. “Well, this is the moment of truth.” she said after a moment of looking into the clear water, leaning forward and taking the crucial step over the water.

* * *

Where she promptly fell into the chilly water.

“Jon, you motherfucker!” she yelled to Dr. Manhattan, who had used his unique experience of time not to save himself, but to prank his wife from beyond the grave.


End file.
